Talk:Blitz the Blizzard/@comment-74.75.174.1-20141224051102
Here's my take Magin - Peacock Girl This rogue sports a very nice sprite, and if you are into rogues in the legendary form this one could be worthwhile to get. But... I've always been disappointed with legendary rogues. And to have a top competitive team for PvP game components, high powered autoproc Epics is where its at. That said, if the skill pans out to have a high priority attack all this Rogue, swiped carefully, can definitely deliver the pain. And she has enough HP that she might conceivably withstand preempt attacks from intermediate rogue lines if the skill priority doesn't work out. The LS is a non starter. Rogues are weak and live off speed. While the 20% ward would do this lady wonders (thanks to her decent defense and good HP), it's not going to offer much help for your other rogues except in borderline situations. Austinius - Mountain Goat Boy Good to see another Daze support unit for raid players, this guy will take some of the edge of the price of Oyeb just for being around as an option. His stats are also high enough for him to serve as a Wis or Att fodder. If your raid team is looking to at add some daze support, be sure to collect this one. Lulim-Nisig - blue reindeer This HP boosting guru is yet another healer in so many events! Unfortunately, this one cannot be counted on as the heal is random. The attack portion of the double skill also only targets a single fighter. So in the end, I expect the modifier on that attack to be low. Since the skill is 1 CD, this unit will be useful mostly for lower tiered players who can't afford other heal options. But players looking to super fuse WIS or Agi are going to retire this card in droves. Zinniklos - Motor Head Santa self illuming paragons with magic based attacks have become the standard than the exception these days. These guys are a good permanent add for any beginner to intermediate raid team just for that. This guy's attack and wisdom are phenomenol for a warlock even after the paragon edge disappears over the next few events. Which means this guy's value will keep up even once advanced players are done with him as attack or wis SF fodder. Konan - Yule Build Unicorn I like speed gurus, especially if they are an attack all. But this one has a special skill with a mysterious description. That only scares me sometimes. In this case, it is clearly labeled as a special skill. I have not encountered a special skill that was effective against raid bosses or siege castles. I find those legendaries pretty well useless. But sometimes they keep their value if the skill is good enough to be useful to dungeon players (Uac-chuac-Nal or whatever). But it remains to be seen what priority that lightning will have. With that said, I am very bearish on this one and will unload it (should I get one) as quick as I can. OverAll I don't know where this raid is going because I have flung myself into it full force. Normally I can judge attendance on my rank at basal energy recharge. Sitting at 12:05AM ET I hold rank 1016. The top contender has 16 million! Rank 100 (mapexfire) has 1.6 million. So... some deep pockets have shown up to throw lots of nux into the first day of the last raid of 2014. My standing was pretty cheap. I did not have to spend much at all. So it remains to be seen how the rank field will play out and whether some people have plowed ahead of their resources to have staying power. Lot's of people will be showing to this raid just to pick up flames for the yule tree. Especially in these early raid days, a good band can pick up many more flames per BP than was possible with pvp. trade smart, be patient, have fun -plithy